Navigation systems and services have enjoyed widespread acceptance and use by consumers, but service providers and developers of such systems continue to face significant technical challenges to personalizing these systems and services for individual users. For example, personalization options have commonly been limited to selecting an optimal route based on distance (e.g., find shortest route) or travel time (e.g., find route with shortest travel time). However, these limited options may result in calculated navigation routes that users are not able to follow. Accordingly, service providers are challenged to find technical solutions to enabling navigation routes that can more accurately be personalized for individual users.